RA037
Synopsis The episode begins with Anthony's Gligar being batted away with a Cut from Lily's Sunflora. Their gym battle has begun. Yazmyne, Eevee, Rosa, and Michael watch in the stands, commenting that both are down to one Pokemon each but Lily is using her Ingrain-Solar Power combo to keep Anthony and Gligar on their toes. Michael says that Lily's Sunflora is fierce, but he'll end the battle in one attack. Gligar takes flight and begins to rush down with Guillotice. Lily looks at the attack intently and notes to herself that Gligar's attack is still incomplete. She's proven correct as Gligar's claws lose their white luster and shorten, surprising Anthony. Lily commands Solar Beam and Gligar is blasted before, unable to battle. Lily wins the battle though she congratulates Anthony on his well-trained Cacnea. However, Anthony cries out saying he wanted his badge but it's only more reason for him and Gligar to master Guillotine. Lily likes such enthusiasm and tells Rosa that their match will begin after her Pokemon are healed up. Yazmyne then gets message on her Pokenav. The episode then cuts to their battle. A Slugma is striking Lily's Bayleef with Flamethrower, knocking him out. Rosa cheers for Slugma excited that she Lily has only one more choice left. Slumga swishes in place, ready to go. Lily chooses Leafeon as her last Pokemon. Leafeon starts by firing Energy Balls, which Slugma evades with Double Team, surrounding Leafeon in a circle of clones. When Slugma prepares to use another Flamethrower, Leafeon lulls it to sleep with Grasswhistle. Leafeon transitions into Aerial Ace, sweeping all of the clones before striking Slugma in a massive attack that renders it unable to battle. Down to her last Pokemon, Rosa naturally chooses Yanma. Taking the first move, Yanma hits Leafeon with Sonic Boom in a small explosion. However Leafeon is unfazed and flies in with Aerial Ace. Rosa quickly orders Detect, and Yanma dodges Leafeon's attacks with her Speed Boost ability making it easier. Leafeon keeps attacking, but Yanma's increased speed allows her to evade. Leafeon lands on the ground and attempts to restrain Yanma with Giga Drain, but Yanma speeds in close and hits Leafeon with Supersonic, confusing her. Lily recalls Rosa winning with the same strategy during the Aster Discharge. Rosa then orders an unstapable barrage of Sonic Booms. Yanma fires the attack, causing explosion after explosion. With the smoke clears, Leafeon is shown unable to battle, giving Rosa the win and the Bloom Badge. Anthony is jealous but congratulates Rosa anyway. Lily recalls Leafeon and tells Michael their battle will begin soon enough. The referee suggests that Lily battle Michael the next day. He says that her Pokemon are recovering properly but they've seen three battles in one day, which is tough on any Pokemon. In addition, Lily needs more time to recover from all of her matches too as well as relax since she just returned from Unova. Michael says he can wait, as it will give him some time for last minute preparations since he's seen all of Lily's Pokemon. Anthony and Rosa think it's a good idea too as they can stick around one more day. Yazmyne gives her farewells and says she cannot stay. They ask why but Michael gets hostile, asking Yazmyne if she thinks he'll lose. Yazmyne says he's getting worked up over nothing. Michael asserts that Yazmyne should stay and watch him like he did the others. Yazmyne asks how her watching Michael battle will make him or her a better trainer. She says that she's already leagues above Michael, so there is nothing she can learn from him but she's seen Lily battle three times and she's learned plenty. Yazmyne says she knows the outcome of the battle anyway and Michael will lose. Yazmyne coldly expressed that off all his Pokemon, Croconaw would be the only one able to defeat any of Lily's Pokemon as they are too strong and experienced. Even then, she could only defeat one. Michael was about to yell but Lily stopped them. She says that her gym houses battles between Pokemon, not people. She believes that Yazmyne should stick around as a sign of respect for her friend, but tells Michael that Yazmyne's decisions are her choice and not for him to argue unless he is directly involved. Michael calms down abut storms off, telling Yazmyne he'll prove her wrong and rip that badge out of Lily's hands. Anthony and Rosa are surprised to see how deeply Michael and Yazmyne's rivalry goes. That night, Michael is training his Snorunt and Makuhita. He is ordering them to use Ice Beam and Ice Punch. Both Pokemon, though, have not mastered those attacks, and Michael begins yelling at his Pokemon, saying they need those techniques to win. The two Pokemon are tired; Yazmyne has been watching in secret with Eevee and she indicates that those two have been training for hours without rest. She knows she should stop Michael's ridiculous training, but believes Michael needs to learn a hard lesson. The next day, Yazmyne, Rosa, and Anthony sit in the stands while Lily and Michael ready for their match. Lily has a big stretch, saying she is well rested and hopes Michael's ready to give it his all. Michael looks on very stern, not giving her a response. Rosa and Anthony sense the tension. The referee begins the match, and Lily chooses her Sunflora. Michael starts out with Snorunt. Snorunt chomes out but not in its usual cheerfulness. Snorunt is looking rather tired and Yazmyne believes Michael didn't take his Pokemon to the center after training. The referee beins the match, and Michael lands the first attack with Snorunt uses Powder Snow. The super-effective attack freezes Sunflora's arm, but she just smashes it on the ground to break the ice. Sunflora then prepares Solar Beam, but Michael wonders why Lily has not commanded Sunny Day. He commands Protect and Snorunt generates a barrier to block Sunflora's attack. Lily explains that she's not going to waster her time. An Ice-Type is an excellent choice against her Sunflora, but she cannot help but assume that when her opponent uses an Ice-Type, she assumes it knows Hail, which will block her Sunny Day. In addition, she changed Sunfloras moveset for the battle. An angry Michael orders Hail as Lily anticipated. Sunflora is struck by the pellets. Snorunt then chrges in with Ice Fang. Lily orders Grass Knot. Vines sprount from the ground and tie together and Snorunt trips over one, causing it to fall. Sunflora then uses Leaf Storm, hurling a spiraling vortex of glowing leaves at Snorunt. Snorunt tries to use Ice Beam to block the attack, but it cannot fire the beam. Snorunt is blasted back, unable to battle. Michael silently recalls Snorunt and grips its Poke Ball. Michael continues the match with Makuhita, who is also tired like Snorunt. First, both he and Sunflora are pelted by Hail. Lily calls for a change of scnergy and commands Sunny Day, brightening the battlefield. Makuhita charges in with Arm Thurst. Sunflora dodges each of Makuhita's attacks with grace. When Makuhita tries to land an Ice Punch, Sunflora catches Makuhita's hand and slams Makuhita on the field twice before throwing him into the air. Lily commands Solar Beam and Sunflora quickly releases her attack, boosted by Sunny Day and its Solar Power ability. Makuhits ia blasted and crashes onto the ground unable to battle. Michael begins screaming at Makuhita to get up, shouting that he will not tolerate weakness. Makuhita tries to move, but he cannot. The referee tells Michael to substitute his Pokemon or he will forfeit the match. Michael follows the rules and sends Croconaw last. Croconaw starts out with a Water Gun, but it's not effective with Sunny Day in effect. Sunflora though begins to weaken as her ability begins to wane on her. Lily realizes so she needs to end this quickly. Lily orders Leaf Storm, and Sunflora releases a monstrous vortex of petals. Croconaw matches the attack with Blizzard and even freezes the petals. Croconaw then charges in with Slash. Sunflora uses Grass Knot, but Croconaw cuts through the vines. Sunflora then tries Solar Beam. The attack grazes Croconaw's cheek but does not affect her otherwise. Croconaw lands the Slash attack, defeating Sunflora. Rosa and Anthony awkwardly clap while Yazmyne continues to observe. Lily recalls her Sunflora for her great work. Second, Lily chooses Victreebel. The match begins with a collision of Slash and Leaf Blade. Michael tries Aqua Tail next, but Sunny Day is still out, allowing Victreebel to gain speed with the Chlorophyll ability. Victreebel evades and hits Croconaw with Leaf Tornado before pummeling her with Vine Whip. Croconaw refuses to let Michael down, spurring her into standing despite such attacks. Croconaw begins glowing blue activating her Torrent ability. When Victreebel tries Leaf Tornado again, Croconaw destroys the votex with Slash. She then transitions into Blizzard. Lily commands Double Team, allowing Victreebel to evade. Croconaw uses Blzzard to destroy all of the clones, but the real Victreebel is overhead. It is attacking with Leaf Blade. Croconaw quickly turns around and strikes with a mighty Water Gun. Just then, the effects of Sunny Day fade. A subsequent Blizzard knocks out Victreebel. Lily recalls Victreebel. Rosa commends Croconaw for being so strong, wowed that she increased her strength only days after the Aster Discharge. Leafeon is Lily's last choice, and Michael mocks it after seeing Leafeon's many defeats. Leafeon attacks with Magical Leaf, which Croconaw deflects with Slash. The Water-Type is getting very exhausted. Lily commands Swords Dance. The leaves on Leafeon's head and tail begins glowing blue before they straighten, sharpen, and gain strength. Lily repeats that she changes her moveset. She commands Magical Leaf one more time. These leaves have much more power, forcing Croconaw to cancel them with Blizzard. Croconaw does not stop and commands Water Gun, boosted by Torrent. Leafeon dodoges, but Croconaw sends her attack as a whip, preventing Leafeon from getting away easily. Even so, Leafeon just runs faster and outlasts Croconaw's attack. Leafeon then hits Croconaw with Magical Leaf. Croconaw hold on for a bit longer and prepares Aqua Tail. Leafeon first hits Croconaw with several Aerial Ace attacks, but Croconaw does not give in. Lily believes that Croconaw is doing everything for her trainer but she will get hurt if the battle goes on any longer. Croconaw then charges in with Aqua Tail. Leafeon stays put and performs Grass Whistle. Leafeon hums an enchanting melody using the leaf on her head. Already exhausted, Croconaw succumbs to the attack and falls over. Leafeon then pummels Croconaw with Aerial Ace, rendering her unable to battle. The referee begins to make the call official but Michael tells him to stop. Michael screams for Croconaw to get up. Yazmyne rises from her seat. They have to prove that they are better than Yazmyne and her Eevee and all of her Pokemon. Croconaw struggles up just like Makuhita did, but she cannot. Michael shouts he will not lose. Yazmyne walks onto the field and visciously slaps Michael, surprising everyone. Yazmyne calls to her Eevee saying that it's time to go. Eevee hurries to Yazmyne and jumps on her shoulders. Lily looks at the referee and the man makes the call official, giving Lily the win. Yazmyne goes to Croconaw first before leaving. Croconaw is very weak. Michael tells Yazmyne not to touch his Pokemon. Croconaw weakly bites Yazmyne's free arm, but she does not yelp. She looks at Croconaw and Yazmyne tells Michael that there are no words for how dissapointed she is in him and how pathetic he looks right now. Even so, this Croconaw will listen to her orders no mater how obviously abusive Michael has become. Lily tells the referee that they will tend to Croconaw at the gym for energency aid before heading to the Pokemon. A stretcher comes out for Croconaw. Yazmyne says it was a pleasure to meet Lily, Anthony, and Rosa. Micael is astonished as his Pokemon is taken away. Yazmyne begins to say something to Michael but repeats that there are no words. She then leaves with Eevee and the room is left in a solemn atmosphere. Major Events *Gordon challenges Lily to a gym battle and loses *Rosa challenges Lily to a gym battle and wins, earning the Bloom Badge *Michael challenges Lily to a gym battle and loses Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Michael *Rosa *Gordon *Lily Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Croconaw (Michael's) *Snorunt (Michael's) *Makuhita (Michael's) *Yanma (Rosa's) *Pawniard (Rosa's) *Sneasel (Gordon's) *Leafeon (Lily's) *Sunflora (Lily's) *Bayleef (Lily's) *Victreebel (Lily's)